Simple Death?
by Flameear
Summary: What has happened in this world? Gaz is ... What have you done? *warning kind of graphic*


Simple death?

"Gaz! Hey you home?" Dib came into the house limping slightly. His face was bruised and dirty, not to usually since he was always making some enemy or another... Or he fell of the school roof again. It's hard to tell sometimes with him.  
Sighing I decide I must answer, to at least get the idiot to shut up. "Ya, what do you need doofus." I ground my teeth almost hissing as I die in my game.  
"Is...Is Dad home?" He asked somewhat haltingly already knowing the answer, but not really wanting to admit it.  
Loosing my very limited patience I twist around eyes blazing. "You know as well as I do, if the van is not here, then Dad isn't. Must you always ask that ever time you enter the house?"  
Lifting his hands up he backed up towards the stairs. "Never mind Gaz... Sorry. I'll just leave you alone now."  
"You better," I mumble fingers twitching around my game, and smile as he screams one of my modified stuffed animals attacking him from my doorway. They always know what I'm feeling.

One year later  
"Brother?..."  
"Brother?... Are you..." My breath pushes from my lungs in a strange gasping sound as I tighten my throat.  
"Dib?..." I gasp out his name. His blood dripping, coolly from my fingers. I roll my eyes inside my mind as I pretend to panic. I can still hear his dieing cries echoing along the metal walls. My heart is beating slower then his did at the end. I am calmer then death inside, but outside I grasp his still form. I know they will be here soon. Dib wasn't exactly quiet, but having your heart ripped out isn't exactly enjoyable...

I hope that life has ended when I walked away  
I hope that you ended when you tore my heart  
Still beating within your hand  
The life we lived the dreams we grew  
Were nothing when you left  
It died with me the hope we had  
In your warm hands I grew cold  
I watched as you cleaned the splatters  
I watched as you pretended to cry  
As the police came to our door  
You opened up your arms  
I fell and died as I watched you walk  
Drenched in my life's blood  
Bawling you wrenched open the door  
Babbling you tell the story  
Your face a screaming mess  
Surprisingly I almost believed the lie.  
Unshockingly two did they.  
What is it about you  
That hides so well  
Is it just the idiots?  
Is it just your personality?  
I guess I'll never know now.  
As I lay here still My body growing stiff  
I want to know why?  
Gaz was I really that bad?  
So bad that you ended my life?

"Don't listen to her. Please! Zim didn't kill me. It was her. It was Gaz!" I scream silently at the police has they try and comfort my sister. Why are they trying to comfort her? She's the one covered in blood. Why is everyone in this world so blind? Is murder really such a common occurrence here? Don't answer that, I know it is.  
"THERE!" Did she flinch? I think she can hear me. I move in closer as the cops push her out the door. Reaching out I grabbed at her hair, smirking as it lifts slightly. "So I can affect her". Heh, I laugh to me self vowing to get the best of her.

Oh Dib don't you know I see you there?  
I hear your questions clear.  
Did you think you where the only crazy  
To walk this planet?  
I loved you brother  
You know I really did  
But, this life I couldn't stand it  
So I ended up ending it.  
The heart you said  
Was filled with love  
For the idiots you try to save  
I ripped it out still beating  
Before you gave it away  
Did you know we're not related?  
A surprising shock to me to.  
I tested our DNA  
Zim's really not so bad  
Your a clone of our father  
Me of our imaginary mother  
Hemf unsurprising knowing him  
The one that's never home  
I wonder what he'll say  
When he's left all alone.

I flinch slightly feeling Dib's cold fingers running though my hair. The idiotic cops stood to either side of me, both flashing sympathetic looks at me. I fight to keep my face sad. These idiots kept me trapped, but is wasn't going to work. I needed to get to Zim. Heh he was going to freak...  
Next day after questioning  
"So... Let me get this strait, you killed my best friend, your then blamed me for it?" I watch as Zim's face grows a darker green in anger. "Did you really think I would be okay with that?"  
Smiling tightly I sit on the couch legs crossed and a video game beeping in my hand, "Yep."  
"And why would you think such a thing, Stink-Beast?" His voice shook in an effort to keep calm.  
I smile as I hear the whirling and clacking of his Pak legs. "Simple, because he's still here." I point beside me where Dib's faint form could be seen. "Oh, your also free of charge since they decided it was that killer from some years ago killing again. I believe your teacher,Dib, used to be his neighbor."

Did you really have to do it?  
Did he really have to die?  
You killed the one  
The only friend I had  
Your not a friend Gaz  
Your a terror to us all  
You know, your the one this world would follow  
I am just a tool, a fool in ...  
Soon they will be coming  
I have no control  
After all you killed me to  
Upon my lab floor  
The dark purple was stained a clearish pink  
We had so many plans  
The three of us together  
And now you went and blew it  
This world is ending soon  
My leaders will be coming  
It's a truth not so sad.  
Really in the end...  
When the two of humanity  
Is already over half gone  
This world is most definitely  
Not worth dieing for...

Few years later

"So, she managed it Dib-Stink."  
"Yep, She did what took you 5 years to even start."  
"Hey she didn't have to deal with you, you stupid Earth-Monkey."  
"What ever Zim, Hey when are your leaders getting here?"

"Both of you shut the heck up. I'm playing a game." I smile cruelly as I watch the T.V. Screen. One by one the red circular ships where falling under my blade. One by one they died. Only largest was left...


End file.
